More Family
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Keep track of your kids
1. Chapter 1

Harry was born in the maurder's era and best friends with Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Edgar Bones and Remus all born in 1950 along with Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Arthur and Molly. No boy who lived, Harry killed him in a duel 1979, he had no horcruxes, Frank married Alice, Edgar married Janice Abbott, Sirius married Olivia Greengrass, Remus married Mary Mcdonald and Harry married Marlene McKinnon,Severus married a Goyle this takes place in the azenor sage timeline of renewal with Charlus and Dorea births being in 1900 and James Lily being in 1924 Harry children are Richard 22, Julius 21(Turpin betrothed), Allan 19(Davies), Robert 18(Bones) and Neil 17(Elleanor)

Chapter 1 July 2nd 1992

Severus and his wife Melinda cannot be their baby girl is dying all because Potter's brat does not want to fulfill a marriage contract. Severus how is she asked her godfather Lucius, she is getting worse and there is nothing we can do to stop it he voiced. Harry should force Richard into doing this said Narcissa walking through the door, I believe that Marlene has a lot to do with it also said Melinda crying. What can we do to force his hand asked Lucius, we can try his godparents, Sirius and Alice, Sirius hates me said Severus. If it was not for Potter I would have been bullied by Black and other Gryffindors. What about his great aunt Cassiopeia asked Melinda, he is always asking for her counsel on things so why not ask her said Melinda. Baby you might be right said Severus as they all left to go ask Cassiopeia help.

Cassiopeia' House

They had just told her what was happening with Severus daughter Eileen when Harry came through the fire. Aunt Cassiopeia says Harry but stops when he sees she has company he thought. Harry is it true you are gonna let this girl die, that is Richard's decision not to marry her said Harry. Yes it is but I think Marlene has something to do with it Cassiopeia said, she has nothing to do with it Harry voiced. Yes but we know he will do anything Marlene tells him to and she hates all things that are Slytherin Cassiopeia told him. Trust me Marlene has nothing to do with it, Richard does not want to be in a loveless marriage. So Severus says as he looks Harry in the eye, you will let my daughter die he said. This is out of my hands he say as a patronus, dad mom is in 's the voice of his 2nd youngest son Robert said. Harry rushes through the floo to 's with the others right behind him.

St. Mungo's

The waiting room is packed for people with news on Marlene when a healer comes out. Lord Potter,Lady Potter suffered a heart attack, we tried to revive her but there is nothing we could do, she is gone said the healer. Alice, Mary and Olivia bust out crying at their friend being dead. The boys are shocked and mad their mother is gone, thank you healer said Harry in a heavy and sad voice. Boys I have to go he said to them and he walked out of the hospital to mourn can't believe his beautiful blue eyed treasure is gone, the same girl who he asked out in front of the whole great hall.

Flashback September 18th 1965

So Frank do you think Harry boy here will ask out Marley asked Edgar, of course said Sirius he is head over heels. They all sit down to Harry and starts in on their breakfast when music started to play.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May

Well I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

They saw pictures of Marlene all throughout her Hogwarts career

I've got so much honey the bees envy me

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

Well I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

My girl, my girl, my girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl

Ooh, ooh

Hey, hey, hey

Ooh, ooh

Hey, hey, hey

Ooh, ooh, yeah

Pictures appeared again this time in her quidditch gear playing against Ravenclaw scoring goals as a chaser.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame

I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim

Well, I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl

(Talkin' 'bout my girl)

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day (Woah, woah)

With my girl

I've even got the month of May

With my girl

Talkin' 'bout my girl

Then sparks bust out and says WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME MARLEY HARRY, the whole hall turned to the gryffindor table. Marlene gets up and walks towards Harry and kisses him on the mouth and says yes you fool I will go out with you. The whole of gryffindor table erupts in cheers of Harry and Marley while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff claps loudly and Slytherin claps politely. I thought you would never ask me said Marley, I just needed some encouragement from the guys Harry night they made love for the first time and boy was it magical he thought.

End Of Flashback

Harry said Sirius how are you holding up he ask, about as well as a person who lost their soulmate. Don't worry you will find somebody else, I want Marley and only Marley he said.

Scene change Malfoy Manor

Father said Selene, what is the matter asked her father, this just came from gringotts, what it is it asked Abraxas, a marriage contract.

Marriage Contract Between house of Malfoy and house of Potter written in 1873 by lord(s) Brutish Malfoy and Thaddeus Potter.

Abraxas opens up the contract and reads it

**1) The house of Malfoy will have to transfer 60% of their gold inside of their vauls to the house Potter at the time of the activation of the contract**

**2) 10 properties of the house Potter of their choosing and all of their business shares**

**3) The house of Malfoy will become vassals of the house of Potter for 75 generations**

**4) Failure to comply will result in assets of the house of Malfoy being turned over to the house of Potter**

Father said Selene what are we going to do, we will have to try to get Potter to comply with this, if not you will have to try and seduce him said Abraxas.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene's funeral was yesterday, Julius is now lord Mckinnon and he and Elena his wife has moved into Mckinnon castle. He has to get back in at the offices, he is DMLE director and head of Potter inc.. A marriage contract with the house of Malfoy has activated and he has to fulfill it, he feels like he is cheating on Marlene. Next called out the goblin teller, yes I have a 2:00 appointment with Ripclaw. Follow me said Ripclaw and he leads Harry down to his office, come in said Ripclaw. Ahh lord Potter right on time said Ripclaw, I called you here is because it has been brought to our attention that you have more kids beside your 5 sons. What he said shocked, yes that's why I want you to take an inheritance test. Harry does so

Henry (Harry) James Potter

Age: 42

DOB: January 10th,1950

Father: James Charlus Potter (pureblood)

Mother: Lillian Daisy Potter nee Evanston (pureblood)

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Grandparents: Paternal Charlus Alric Potter + Dorea Vega Potter nee Black

Maternal Victor Burton Evanston+ Lauren May Evanston nee Ashwood

Children: Benjamin Walter White 26(Bellatrix Lestrane Mother)

Charles Patrick Bryce 25(Andromeda Tonks Mother)

Richard Henry Potter 22

Julius Michael Potter-Mckinnon 21

Allan Cassius Potter 19

Nymphadora Irene Tonks(Andromeda Tonks Mother) 19

Robert James Potter 18

Neil Victor Potter 17

Aleksei Calyx Spinks(Callista Lysandra Malfoy mother) 11

Sebastian Antonin Prince(Beatrice Elaine Prince mother)11

Eleanor Katherine Branstone(Katherine Anne Bainbridge mother) 11

sister(s): Helena Marie Granger(squib)

Avice Demeter Parkinson

Sabrina Alexis Brown nee Parkinson

Justine Miranda Goyle nee Parkinson

Brother(s):

Caius Florent Parkinson

Edward Allen Tonks(Lauren April Turpin)

Severus Tobias Prince

Aunt: Pertunia Giselle Black nee Evanston(squib)

**Magical Abilities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Defensive Magic**

**Offensive Magic**

**Combat Mage**

**Parselmagic**

**Dark Arts**

**Occlumency**

**Legilimency**

**Wandless magic**

**Shadow manipulation**

**Fire manipulation**

**Transfiguration master**

**Charms master**

**Potions master**

**Ancient Runes master**

**DADA master**

**Wiccan powers**

**Advanced Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.**

**Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.**

**Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.**

**Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning**

**Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.**

**Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.**

**Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.**

**Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.**

**Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire.**

**Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.**

**Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.**

**Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(absorbed the Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Linfred,Roland,Pellinore,Emmrys and Fleamont lines) 230 votes to the Wizengamot seat- lordship claimed**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell(absorbed the Slytherin line) 60 votes to the wizengamot seat lordship claimed**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Davenport(absorbed the Wentworth Line and Rowlins Line)40 votes- lordship claimed**

**Noble House of Adkins-lordship claimed**

**Noble House of Byrd-lordship claimed**

**Noble house of Clark-lordship claimed**

**Noble house of Kirk-lordship claimed**

**Noble house of Scott-lordship claimed**

**Maternal:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston- lordship claimed**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Ashwood-lordship claimed**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair-lordship claimed**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt(conquest)- lordship claimed**

**Ancient and Noble house of Stacey(conquest)-lordship claimed**

**Muggle house of Riddle/ Earl of Little Hangleton**

How in the world is this possible demanded Harry, surely you know how babies are born said Ripclaw smirking. I want to know why I have just found this out, we just found out ourselves actually said Ripclaw. Well the feuds and line wars are about to happen so I better tell the great alliance. Yes but here are the assets of the house of Riddle

Riddle manor in Little Hangleton 30 bedrooms on 400 acres of land

100,000,000 pounds in London City National Bank

Seat in the muggle house of lords

And that is all from the riddle family, combine it with the house of Potter, however I want to start refurbishing it for it to be liveable in a month. Will do lord Potter

Black Castle 1 day later

Arcturus has summoned the entire adult family here, Arcturus why have we been summoned here asked Cassiopiea? It has been brought to my attention that children of this house do not have the father that everybody believes. Nyphadora and Elleanor are Henry's children he said and the whole family was shocked. All eyes turned to Andromeda and she was nervous, well me and Ted had an argument and he left for a week. Harry and Marlene also, we both talked about our problems and ended up sleeping with each other. I knew she was Harry's daughter because she was born with emerald green eyes. Theodore gets up and leaves without saying a word to anybody. You also have an older child with him, a son named Charles Patrick Bryce who was born in the time chamber at hogwarts. According to my research he was raised in an orphanage. He went to Hogwarts where he excelled in his subjects and was head boy and when he graduated he apprenticed under Flitwick and Mad eye for a charms and dada mastery. Right now he works as a hit-wizard for the ministry. Henry and Bellatrix also had a son together in the time chamber named Benjamin Walter White. Like Charles he was head boy during his time at Hogwarts and obtained a potions mastery and works for Potter Inc in their r&d department. So Arcturus what are you gonna do asked Pollux, I will recognize these people as members of the family. Eleanor will in all likelihood will be living with Henry from now on since he is her father. Arcturus talked a little while more before they were let go. The Parkinsons were shocked when they were kicked out of the family because they are Potters and not Parkinsons. Florent Parkinson named his 3rd cousin from America the new Parkinson heir. It also came out that Severus Tobias Prince is Harry's brother so they were able to cancel the marriage contract. It also came out that Aleksei Calyx Spinks was Harry's son so now he has to fight a honor duel against Andreas Spinks.

Ministry dueling Arena

Here he is fighting an honor duel with Andreas Spinks, he has Cadel Spinks as his second. This is an honor duel between the noble house of Spinks and the most ancient and noble house of Potter. He has Frank as his second, they both come to the dueling platform mid center on the count of 3 the 2 of you can begin 1, 2, 3 duel yells the referee. Andreas hits him with a bone breaker which Harry bats away and Harry throws an energy beam at him which incinerates his body into ash. Cadel steps up and he fires an AK which Harry blocks with a piece of marble and hits Cadel with a bone breaker to the neck dropping him dead. Winner is the house of Potter, by the ancient rites of magical conquest, I claim the titles and estates of Andreas Julius Spinks and Cadel Richard Spinks. Spink lordship ring appears on his finger and a file with a list of assets in his hand. Thanks man for having my back Frank man, think nothing of it he says, they hug and he leaves to go back to his home

Potterville Palace

Ok so he is going through the families he has just won from

House Spinks, formed 1550 taken by Henry Potter in honorable conquest on 29th May of this year. Properties including

**Titan Manor in Yorkshire,**

**Villa De Noire on the Riviera**,

**Spinks Manor, Surrey, England**

**Rosslyn Castle, London, England**

**Scorpius Gardens, Chelsea**

**Spinks Hall, Birmingham**

**Spinks Castle, Paris, France**

**Louis Hall, Nice, France**

**Vacation Home in Marseille France**

**Family Villa in Alsace**

**Chateau in Lake Geneva**

**Business Shares**

**40% of Daily Prophet**

**25% of Quidditch quality supplies**

**30% of Madam Malkin's**

**100% Spinks Inc(Potion,silk and spice company)**

**Chalet Spinks in Switzerland are now yours**

**The vault of Andreas Spinks holding 400,000,000 galleons, 26,000 sickles and 150,000 knuts**

**Assets of the house of Spinks**

**Vault # 903 G 344,000,000,000**

**Jewels value # 600,000,000 G**

**Books 23,000,000**

**100,000 scrolls**

**300,000 tome**

**Callista Malfoy(vault 10,000,000 galleons)**

**20 votes on the wizengamot( absorbed 3 noble houses)**

**Assets of Cadel Spinks**

**Spinks Hall Glasgow, Scotland**

**Spinks Cove** **Durham, England**

**Spinks vacation home in Hollywood hills, CA**

**Spinks winery in Marseille, France**

**Spinks Vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii**

**100% Spinks silk**

**10% Madam Malkin's**

**25% Honeydukes**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**25% Brooms International ( parent company of Nimbus and Firebolt)**

**Cadel Spinks Vault 699,000,233,100**

**Octavia Violante Spinks**

**18 votes in the wizengamot**

Well I will just my son marry Octavia and they can keep the Spinks bloodline going. I will combine both of these seats so they will have more political power and make the Spinks a vassal to the house of Potter. Well I guess it is time for me to make contact with my other children and siblings said Henry

Next Day at Potterville Palace

Harry is in the lounge room with his bastard siblings, so all of you are Potters he said to them. They looked mad, you know we are said Avice well I will be taking you all in the Potter family. Gauis said nothing, I have already given you all manors and a vault full of gold Harry said as he passed them banknotes and they were shocked at home much wealth they were getting. You all have manor houses now, Gaius there is another marriage contract you must fill with the house of Goyle for Charlotte Goyle. And with little Pansy there is a marriage contract with the house of Longbottom so she will be the future Lady Longbottom Henry said or if not her then Eleanor will do it however Pansy will have a wonderful Dowry and trust vaults for her just nodded his head, now since when are siblings Gaius I have decided you will head a cadet branch of the family. You will be my new proxy in the wizengamot for the Potter seat till I pass the headship of the family on to Richard. Severus since you are lord Prince will you add Potter to it and here Severus nods his head. Edward I know the animosity between us, do you want to be part of the family Henry asked. And here Ted shakes his head yes, ok if you want I will concede my rights as Dora father to you. No me and Meda are done. I will be filing for divorce he says, well you know You can blood adopt an orphan if you want some kids Harry says. I think in time I will do just that so I can have a heir Ted voiced. Severus Sebastian will continue to live with you and Melinda since he is the Prince heir and he nods at this. Now since this conversation is done I will leave you to your devices because I have a meeting with my adult kids he said. Hours later all of the kids arrive, well the 1's that are of age anyway Henry thought. Well now do any of you have any Questions asked Harry? Yes said Tonks since you are our father does this mean you will lord over us she asked still mad that her father who raised her has rejected her. No you are adults you can do whatever you want as long as you do not bring shame upon the family Harry said. Benjamin you will become the Ashwood heir and Charles you will become the Sinclair heir. They both were shocked but nodded, now Nyphadora do you want to be a Ashwood with Charles since you too are full blooded brother and sister or stay a Potter. I be a Ashwood, she said after a few minutes. Now here is banknotes for new vaults for you all he said as he passes them to Benjamin, Charles and Nyphadora and are shocked to see 100 billion galleons written on the note. Here are also leases to new manors I have given you all, Charles will you stay on as a hit-wizard, yeah I will he says. Ok now when Eleanor and Aleksei come home for summer break we will have a family dinner with your all aunts and uncles and other cousins. They talked a little while longer before they left and went home or to the banks.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Charlus Edmund Potter 1898-1976 + Dorea Phoebe Potter nee Black 1900-1976 had 3 sons

James born 1924-1976, Ethan born 1926-1976, Cadmus born 1929-1976

James married pureblood witch Lillian Evanstion and had Hadrian and Helena(squib)

From his affair with Eileen Prince Severus Snape

From his affair with Demeter Tamsyn Parkinson nee Carrow Avice Parkinson, Gaius Parkinson, Sabrina Parkinson and Justine Parksinson

From his affair with Lauren April Turpin Edward Tonks

Ethan married Jessica Abbott and had Cassius Potter, Harris Potter and Isabella Potter nee Bones

Cadmus married Katherine Nott and had Rylan Potter and Dexter Potter

Cassius married Emma Macmillian and had Michael Potter, Summer Potter, Chelsea Potter and Cathlin Potter

Harris married Gwendolyn Lestrage and had Kevin Potter

Isabella married Edgar Bones and had David Bones, Charles Bones, Kurtis Bones and Susan Bones

Rylan married Bethany Vaisey and had Henry Potter and Melvin Potter

Dexter married Tiffany Jones and had Sarah Potter and Theodore Potter


End file.
